


Story Time

by Catminty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In spite of his severe processor damage, Grimlock remembers one thing he used to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon keeps throwing me sad!stories. I saw Grimlock in the original Transformers movie being a cute little bugger. Then headcanon politely reminded me that he was stuck with the Scavengers. 
> 
> I don't like how this one was written, but it gets the story across.

Fulcrum stared warily at his concoction of...whatever it was. This time it was some "energy-worthy" liquid that the Scavengers managed to scrounge up. He tried to look past the clumps of hairy muck that floated in the mix. It _was_ fuel, right?

Ugh. Organic was the worst. 

The K-Classer stared down at the cube, trying to tell his processor what his empty fuel tanks suggested: Suffer now, live another orn. 

His optics brightened in horror as ripples lapped through the surface. It was alive! Fulcrum scooted back in his chair and stared in fascination. The ripples dispersed quickly but arrived in slow intervals. The furry fuzzballs didn't _look_ like they were moving...

A strong jolt shifted the cube across the tabletop. Fulcrum leapt forward and snagged the cube before another jolt sent it crashing to the floor. 

_Rumble, crash._ Something fell to its demise in another room. _Groan, pound._ Fulcrum blinked. A large, slow helm poked its way into the room the K-Classer had hidden himself away in. "Oh. Hey, Grimlock," he greeted. 

The Dinobot paid the small Con no mind, lumbering into the room and poking at random items. Grimlock nosed along tables and shelves absently. Fulcrum scampered out of the way just before items on a high shelf came crashing down. 

"What are you looking for?" the mech tried again from a safe(ish) position. He received no answer. Grimlock clamped his massive jaw down on a long, empty sack to the side of the now-destroyed room. He turned--nearly knocking Fulcrum off his peds with his massive tail--and lumbered out the door. 

Energon forgotten, Fulcrum followed the Dinobot from a safe distance. Grimlock traveled to various rooms, taking small bits of junk here and there, and slowly filled up his sack. 

They ended up in an abandoned dark corner of the ship. Fulcrum watched in interest as Grimlock gently bent the thin, filled sack in two then nestled it beneath other sacks. Ever so slowly, ever so gently, the Dinobot lowered his frame to the ground. Resting on his belly, he used his great snout to nudge the filled sacks into position, creating an uncomfortable looking pillow of sorts. 

"You, Kup, tell me, Grimlock, story," the massive Dinobot rumbled quietly. 

Shock froze Fulcrum's processor. He stood still at the doorway, staring as the large mech snuggled closer to his bagged pile of junk.

A pile of junk arranged in the shape of a seated mech. 

The thin sack was a pair of "legs" he used as a helmrest. Grimlock nuzzled under one of the "arms" so it splayed across his broad forehelm. He shuttered his optics, a contented look settling on his faceplates. A light cloud of dust puffed into the air as Grimlock's tail lazily swished in satisfaction. 

Quietly, as not to disturb the Dinobot, Fulcrum left. The miserable, nearly processor-dead mech could have his simple little dream if only for a short while. 


End file.
